Going Home
by wereleopard
Summary: River has been sent to academy a good one and it has been four years since she has seen him. Her heart belongs to one man who she can't wait to see again.
1. River

Title: Going Home

Pairing: Mal/River

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Serenity or any of the characters I am doing this for fun and am not making any money

Summary: River has been sent to academy (a good one) and it has been four years since she has seen him. Her heart belongs to one man who she can't wait to see again.

Feedback: Yes please

Chapter One River

River sat outside alone it was a warm sunny day, groups of friends sat together laughing and joking underneath the beautiful blue sky, she was always by herself. At times the loneliness covered her like a blanket, it felt as if ice ran through her veins and there was a coldness that went straight to her soul, but then she would think of her family travelling out in space, running from trouble or walking straight into it and that warmed straight to the core of her being and chased the coldness away. It had been four long years since she had seen him. No one liked that she was a genius and then of course you had the odd and random things that she would sometimes say. Her mind did work better, she managed to mostly stop saying things that no one would understand but it was still fragmented and the world she saw was not the same way everyone else did.

When she had first arrived River had been asked out a few times but her answer had always been no, reading their minds showed her what they wanted but there were a couple of guys that were truly interested but her heart belonged to someone else, to her captain.

Mal Reynolds.

They had become closer after Wash had died. The two of them flying the ship and with nothing else to do, they talked and talked. Gradually they opened up she would talk about what happened at the academy, the nightmares that followed. He would talk about the war and his nightmares. They began to know each other better than anyone else. It had happened very slowly and before she knew it, it was love, the head over heels kind. Deep down River knew that no matter what happened her heart would always be his and couldn't wait to get back home to Serenity.

River knew that Mal loved her, she read it. As soon as he had realised what he felt Mal had talked to her brother and they had sent her away to have a 'normal life' but she had the life she wanted, there was nothing better for her. The young woman let Mal get away for the moment, but they would be together, they loved each other and he would have to except that. They were two broken halves that together made a slightly damaged but they completed each other.

TBC

Next Chapter is Simon's POV


	2. Simon

Title: Going Home

Pairing: Mal/River

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Serenity or any of the characters I am doing this for fun and am not making any money

Summary: River has been sent to academy (a good one) and it has been four years since she has seen him. Her heart belongs to one man who she can't wait to see again.

Feedback: Yes please

Chapter Two Simon

Simon couldn't believe it not only did it sound like his little sister was going to be in danger once again but she was going to be face to face with the man she loved, the last man he would have picked. The young doctor's thoughts stopped for a moment, Jayne would have been the last person he would have picked.

Mal Reynolds, how or why River feel in love with him he had no idea but the Captain had not forced the issue, he in fact seemed to push her more away. That was when River had told him of her feelings and when Mal had realised the ones he had for her. Simon after she told him, had noticed a difference in the Captain and how he treated Inara, he know longer looked at her longingly, his eyes no longer caressed her skin and his touch no longer lingered on her skin on the odd moment they touched and he wasn't the only one who noticed, Inara watched him carefully confusion written in her dark eyes.

Simon didn't want his sister to be unhappy, he was now that he had Kaylee there had been too much sadness, fear and terror around them already. So if this was going to make her happy he didn't have a lot of choice in the matter. But, before they got to the planet and 'saved the day' he was going to have a talk to the Captain to let him know that he knows.

"Captain, can I talk to you for a moment." Simon thought the best approach would be politeness knowing that it wouldn't last long.

"You already are Doctor." Mal said as he walked past without stopping. "Kaylee what is happening to my gorram ship."

"Nothing Cap'in, it's all shiny." The cheerful mechanic said as she headed into the back of the engine room.

"Kaylee." The Captain's voice rose ever so slightly so he could be heard.

"It's the coupler Cap'n, I can keep it going until we get to the planet but we are going to need one when we get there." Kaylee said with a smile but determination in her eyes.

Mal opened and closed his mouth knowing that Kaylee meant it, he sighed turning away he walked off.

"Captain." Simon said once again with slight impatience in his voice.

"What is it Doc?" Mal said not stopping.

"It's about River." Simon muttered suddenly bumping into the back of Mal, when he stopped suddenly.

"What about her?" Mal's voice was emotionless.

"When we get to the planet she wants to stay on the ship. She doesn't fit in there." Simon walked around so he stood in front of him, knowing that Mal would not turn to face him.

"Well are you sure that is a good idea, I .."

"The happiest she has ever been is here on Serenity, with the people she loves." Simon watched Mal's face slowly, watching as his eyes opened wider in surprise.

"Well if it makes her happy." Mal said as he walked away.

"I know you're in love with her." Simon called out and watched as Mal pause for a moment and then continue on his way.

TBC

Next chapter Inara


	3. Inara

Chapter Three Inara

Chapter Three Inara

Things had changed and the beautiful companion didn't know what to do. She had been so used to Mal attempting flirt with her, which in his world, meant being cruel and calling her names

Then things started to change, after they had gone to Miranda. Saying goodbye to their friends and loved ones that had died. That was when Mal had started to spend more and more time with River and their unexpected and unusual friendship had grown. But that wasn't all, Mal no longer made excuses to spend time with her, he didn't go out of his way to try and touch her, his eyes no longer slid over her body. Undressing her.

Inara didn't know what to do, even though her head told her that it would never work between them. Her heart wasn't listening and she knew a big part was her fault when the one time Mal had tried to tell her how he felt, she pushed him away and said that she was leaving.

That was when she noticed how he watched River, watching her finally grow into the woman she was meant to be. Her smile would light up the room, her laughter brought happiness and at those moments Mal's eyes were full of love, then whenever he looked at River it was the same way and she returned the feelings.

Inara didn't think that Mal ever told the young woman how he felt, but when it came to River that didn't really make a difference as she was a reader and probably knew before he accepted it himself. Now it was her turn, Inara knew that she had to move on, or try to.

The companion watched as he walked past her, a quick nod in greeting but that was it nothing more and that hurt more than she could ever say.

TBC

Chapter 4 Geni (pilot)

Coming soon

Chapter 5 Zoë

Chapter 6 Kaylee

Chapter 7 Mal

Chapter 8 Meeting Again


	4. Geni

Title: Going Home

Pairing: Mal/River

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Serenity or any of the characters I am doing this for fun and am not making any money

Summary: River has been sent to academy (a good one) and it has been four years since she has seen him. Her heart belongs to one man who she can't wait to see again.

Feedback: Yes please

Chapter Four Geni

Geni was new to Serenity and this strange family. She knew that she had replaced a man that was killed. A well loved man called Wash.

Zoe watched her as she flew there was pain in her eyes, a loss that could never be replaced. They never talked, just a quick nod was all she really got. The second in command would not let her in.

Whispers of a called River echoed around the ship but Geni didn't know much about her except that she was the doctor's sister and that the captain loved her.

Mal Reynolds was an amazing man and she hadn't meant to fall for him. Geni had tried everything to get his attention but he was having none of it, even Inara could not keep his gaze. He hadn't even have to try anything or her to fall. He was polite, funny, sarcastic and honourable.

They were heading off to find this young girl but there was still time and if she was anything it was determined. He would be with her but even if this River did stay on the ship didn't mean that she would stop trying to win him.

One night stands she had done that, it was time to move on and that meant moving on with their, her captain..

TBC

Chapter Five Zoe


	5. Zoe

Title: Going Home

Pairing: Mal/River

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Serenity or any of the characters I am doing this for fun and am not making any money

Summary: River has been sent to academy (a good one) and it has been four years since she has seen him. Her heart belongs to one man who she can't wait to see again.

Feedback: Yes please

Chapter Five Zoe

She lay curled up in bed alone crying. The pain had lessoned, she missed him more and more everyday. So many things had changed.

The way River and Mal had grown close and the ever so gently the fell in love but her captain being the man he was tried to protect her and in doing that he had to get her off the ship and away from here, away from her home.

That was soon going to change, they were getting one of their own back and it was about time. Zoe frowned as she thought about their new 'pilot' Geni. She definitely had a thing for Mal and was like a dog with a bone.

Zoe couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. Geni and River going up against each other. Geni only knew that River was Simon's sister they didn't trust her enough to let them know her secrets that she was a reader and an assassin.

River was going to win hands down.

Kayleigh and Simon were happy they made a cute couple and it was about time.

Inara looked like Zoe felt, the loss of someone that you loved but in her case he didn't die but because of the games she played Mal had become tired of them and then found something else, something better.

Zoe couldn't wait to see River, the young girl could see inside of her without Zoe having to say anything. She missed that, just being with her had helped.

It wouldn't be long before the family was almost complete; it would never be whole ever again.

TBC

Chapter Six Kaylee

Chapter Seven Mal

Chapter Eight Meeting Again

Chapter Nine All Hell Breaks Loose


	6. Kaylee

Title: Going Home

Pairing: Mal/River

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Serenity or any of the characters I am doing this for fun and am not making any money

Summary: River has been sent to academy (a good one) and it has been four years since she has seen him. Her heart belongs to one man who she can't wait to see again.

Feedback: Yes please

Thanks to Kate for beta'ing even though she should be working

Chapter Six Kayleigh

Things were going to be shiny soon. They were going to get River back. Her little sister. A chuckle escaped her, if her and Simon ever got married then she would be a real sister to her.

The captain didn't stand a chance, River could read him. She could read everyone but the way the two of them grew close as they flew together and now he had no place to hide cause with her back on board the ship was not that big. They would have to spend lots of time together, even if she had to help a little.

She knew how Simon felt about the captain, he did respect the man. In his own way, but Mal was not good enough for River, in his mind no one was. But, despite all of that he had given his blessing as long as River was happy, so was he. The one thing you could say about Mal Reynolds that when you became part of his crew or family there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to protect you. In that case River would always have her own guardian, not that she needed one.

TBC

Chapter Seven Mal

Chapter Eight Meeting Again

Chapter Nine All Hell Breaks Loose


	7. Mal

Chapter Seven Mal

Mal sat and took a deep breath; he had sent her away so she could have a good life. A normal life, well as much as she could have.

River was amazing, she could do so much better than him. His heart stopped when Simon had said that he knew that his sister, River loved Mal and the captain returned those feelings. The punch that he expected never came, instead he got a blessing and a warning.

What could you actually hide from a reader? If and that was a big if anything happened between them could he deal with knowledge that he could never lie to her, not that he planned to of course. There wasn't even going to be a relationship, it would never work.

Then why was he excited and terrified at the thought of seeing her again. The fear that niggled him if they didn't get there and she was hurt. His life wouldn't be worth anything if there was no River alive out there somewhere.

What was he going to do?????

Inara was another problem the way she looked at him, he hadn't meant to hurt her but she always pulled away and he was so tired of that. This thing with River was never meant to happen but he couldn't go back and play that game, of him running after her only to be rejected at the last moment but not any more.

Then of course the new pilot Geni, damn she doesn't give up. No matter what he says or does she keeps on. The only interest he had in her was as a pilot. She better not try to hurt River, but that is a joke all on it's own that young woman can take care of herself and then some.

It is good to see Simon and Kayleigh happy, some of that joy is needed on this ship. The two of them are perfect together and for each other.

Jayne, well it's Jayne what more can you say about him. He has this weird brother thing with River now; he has been cleaning his guns mumbling threats about anyone who has hurt her or even thinking about hurting her. I think we have all had them.

Zoe, my beautiful strong Zoe. My heart aches for her. Wash was one of a kind and perfect for Serenity. There is not a day goes by that we don't miss him and his dinosaurs.

I wasn't the only one who became close to River; there was something about being with her. Zoe and I don't share I feelings very well and River knew that, she knew what we needed and we both miss that, miss her.

TBC


	8. Meeting Again

Chapter Eight

Meeting Again

Mal was going to throw Geni out of the ship, everywhere he turned she was smiling at him. Then, when he went to sleep she kept knocking on his hatch in not a lot.

She just wouldn't listen no matter how many times he said no.

XXXXX

Geni brushed her hair and smiled at her reflection she knew that she had to do something before they landed. She had to make sure that this little girl called River knew that Mal was hers.

XXXXX

River stared out at the night sky wishing that Serenity would appear and take her away. A frown appears on her face as she sees a ship landed.

She looks over at the clock, it was very late for a delivery. River got to her feet and silently left her room. When something seemed out of place it worried her mainly because of her life experience.

XXXXX

"Let's go." A deep masculine voice called out. "Time to find the kiddies and hold them."

XXXXX

River took a deep breath and hid under a table watching as the feet walked past her. She frowned there was only one way for them to get onto this planet and that meant that it was an inside job. What she needed was Serenity.

Once she knew the area was clear she made her way to the offices, she knew that the men were rounding everyone up and putting them in a secure area she had seen it in their minds.

XXXXX

Kaylee ran to Mal's quarters. "Cap'n." She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I am right here girl you don't need to shout." He mumbled still have asleep.

"It's River."

Mal was suddenly wide awake. "What about her?" He asked his heart pounding.

"She's on the radio." Kaylee said looking at the back of the Captain who was now running off.

XXXXX

"I'm here Mal." River whispered a smile on her face it was so good to hear his voice.

"What's going on?" Mal asked.

"Some men have landed they are going to hold us hostage." Her voice still quiet.

"We know, we heard about it and are nearly there." Mal explained.

River felt the tightness in her chest loosen. "How long?" She asked.

There was a pause. "30 mins, we need you to send permission to land." Mal explained. "River be careful." 

"I will and I'll see you soon."

XXXXX

Mal took a deep breath as they disconnected. "Yeah real soon."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

N/B Sorry for the extraordinarily long delay, poor health has caused a lot of problems. So I can catch up with my stories I am updating specific ones until they are finished. What I am doing is finishing an old story, when that is done; I pick another old story and start a new one. This is the newest one I picked up so it won't be long until it is complete.

Chapter Nine

River knew what she had to do, and there was no reason she couldn't manage it. She knew that she had the skills, things that she had been hiding ever since she had come to this school. That was one of the reasons that she wanted to be back on Serenity, everyone knew everything about her. They knew she was broken, and an assassin yet they still trusted her. That was not the main reason though. Captain Malcolm Reynolds was. River wanted to be back and safe within the arms of Serenity, of him. It was the only place she felt safe. They had all done so much and risked so much for her.

River shook her head trying to get her mind onto the job she was doing. She needed to get to the main control room so she could send them permission. One thing about being petite was that you could go places and not be seen. She knew every inch of this academy. Her genius helped her for some things, but other times it overloaded her mind.

Taking a deep breath, she poked her head out of the room and looked around. She cocked her head to one side and listened, and then finally she reached out with her mind. River knew that to get their safely she had to use her senses. She had no idea what kind of people these men had with them. That was one thing running from the alliance had taught her, you can never assume anything about people.

The area was clear, she tip toed out. Her feet landing on the floor silently, it was as if she were walking on a sandy beach. Nothing echoed there was just silence, and that was what she needed to make sure she was safe and also she would be able to hear anyone coming towards her.

River was about to turn a corner when she heard a door slam, looking around she saw a statue of one of the founders of the academy. She took a deep breath and squeezed through the tiny space so she could hide behind it. She winced as a cutting edge piece that created the book the man was holding cut into her arm.

She crouched down as low as she could get and watched as four pairs of feet came into view. They stopped. River held her breath afraid that if she made any sound they would find her. There was no doubt in her mind that she could take them, but it would put the other students, and teachers in danger and that was the last thing she wanted.

There was still something decidedly strange about this hostage situation; they had a lot of information. It wasn't easy to land here. That was why Mal had asked her to send them permission. It was unquestionably an inside job, which meant her time was limited. No one knew what she could do, but if they noticed she wasn't there, men would be sent out in force to look for her. They weren't going to take any chances on their big score.

Once Serenity was here, they would be able to figure out what was going on and then she would leave with them. River couldn't stay here; she felt so alone and lost. That was one of the things she had hated when her mind was so fractured. Trying to get anyone to understand what she meant. Simon always, even if it took a while got her message. Mal always seemed to know, and the rest of them learnt. She was not going to let anyone send her away again. Her home was on that ship, and her heart was with her Captain.

River moved her head to the side and watched as the feet moved away. She waited for a little longer and then sent out her mind to make sure that they were far enough away. Once she was certain of that she stood, took another deep breath and squeezed out through the gap.

At the moment, luck was on her side, but it wouldn't last for very much longer. She silently ran down the longest passageway, columns on each side that lead to the control room. There was no cover, and this was the most dangerous part of all.

Suddenly River dived to the ground as bullets exploded around her.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

River crawled back to where the bullets could not reach her. She knew that Serenity was close and that she was running out of time. No matter what happened River had to get to the control room. She took a few steps back, took a deep breath and ran towards the door. River's concentration, her mind was stretched out, so she was aware of everything and everyone around her as did a continuous line of front walkovers. She could feel the bullets just missing her body, but River never flinched.

River finally landed back on her feet nose to nose with the door, hidden once again a wall. She knew that they would be here for her any minute. She opened the door, and there stood a hulking man, who had just turned to her. River ran to him and jumped in the air, spinning around and kicking him the face. He falls to the ground. She goes over to him, straddles his body and hits him in the throat.

She runs over to the computer, her fingers glide across the keys.

XXXXX

Mal stared at the planet and waited for permission to come through so that they could land and help River.

Geni smiled up at him. "So, what's this River like?" She hoped to get some kind of feel for the girl, something she could use to bring her to Mal's attention.

Zoe walked in, never glanced at the pilot at all. Geni glared, and hated the fact that she couldn't be a part of this group. It seemed they had been through a lot together, especially Mal and Zoe.

Mal turned to Zoe and waited. "What?" He finally muttered when she hadn't spoken.

"I found out about this group."

"What about them?" Mal demanded.

"It seems that not everyone gets out alive." Zoe paused. "Ones that go against them, uhhhh." She trailed off.

Mal paled and turned to look at the planet once more. "River." He whispered Mal now wished that he had never forced her to leave so he could hide from his feelings. She could have been here safe on Serenity, well as safe as they could be.

XXXXX

The door opened, and River stood there and stared at them. Her mind reached out to their thoughts. She shuddered at how much enjoyment they get out of the pain and fear from their hostages. One of them gripped hold of her arm and squeezed it. River stumbled as she was pulled out of the control room.

River knew that she had to slow them down somehow. She stumbled and fell to the ground; River cried out and grabbed her ankle.

"Get up." The man growled.

"I can't my ankle, I've hurt my ankle." River sobbed, she had seen a girl at the school fall and needed help as she couldn't walk. River hoped that it would give her some more time, time for Serenity to arrive and help them all. She had this dreadful feeling that this could be it.

The man grabbed her arm again and started to drag her across the floor. River started to struggle. His arm raised, and he hits her hard across the face. River's head gets flung back with the force of the strike.

"She's causing a problem." He said into his radio.

"Get rid of her." The static voice replied.

River flipped her leg around and brought the man down. She kicked at his kneecap and broke it. She then grabbed his arm twisted it, and slammed his elbow. The cracking noise of it breaking echoes around the room. The noise of his continuous scream gets louder.

River gets to her feet and started to run.

"She escaped." He choked into the radio.

"We're on her." A voice replied.

The door that River runs for starts to open and there stood a man with a gun. A gun that was aimed at her. River closed her eyes and waited for that bullet to enter her body.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

River waited for that moment to come, the moment that death would finally take her. She had managed to stay ahead of it for all these years, ever since the Alliance had experimented on her. If it hadn't been for Simon, she would have been their perfect killing machine.

A shot was fired, and River waited. She waited for the pain to come and finally oblivion. That would be something she welcomed after knowing what people were feeling. Her mind felt so full that her skull would not be able to contain it all.

'Well, don't that beat all. We arrive in time just to be heroes again.' A wonderfully familiar voice drawled.

River looked up and into the eyes of the man she loved. They had really come back for her.

'Mal.' She whispered as she got to her feet and rushed into his now open arms. 'I've missed you so much. I've missed you all.'

Mal wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly. Serenity was home to him, but there had been some things missing and it was obvious what they were, one was no Wash. It had been hard on all of them losing him, but most of all Zoe. The other reason was here in his arms, had did this tiny petite woman take up so much room in his heart. Mal knew that he could never bare to lose or let her go again. No matter what did or didn't happen, she was coming back onto Serenity with them and maybe then he could finally be happy.

'Nough of the hugging, ain't there some other people that need saving in this place.' Jayne muttered, seeing the Cap'n and River hug made him want to go and hurt someone or a lot of someone's.

'Yes, this way.' River forced herself to move from the comfort of his arms and taking them back to the main hall where everyone or the majority of people were being held.

Geni stood back and watched this young woman. This River wasn't what she expected. After hearing all about how much Mal lusted after Inara, the companion Geni had expected someone more like that. Instead, this tiny little thin was what she got. What a disappointment. It gave her more confidence in actually winning the affections of the captain.

'Are you coming?' Zoe called out to Geni.

The pilot realised that she hadn't actually moved and the others had left without her.

'Sorry.' Geni muttered as she walked past.

Zoe reached out and grabbed hold of her arm.

'Don't judge someone by their appearance. River is a lot more than she looks. We've all been through a lot together, remember that. You're new, we can find another pilot. River, on the other hand is family and irreplaceable.' With that Zoe turned and walked away after the others.

Geni growled at her, but she was not a woman who gave in easily especially when there was something she desperately wanted. She definitely wanted Mal Reynolds words couldn't explain how much she desired him.

River stopped at an arch way that led into a large hallway.

'Those doors over there lead into the main room.' River whispered. 'That is where most of the students and professors are being held. There are large glass windows down the right hand side. That door over the leads into that area.' River pointed that out as well. Her hand moved to point a small archway. 'That archway leads around the back of the room, there is an office that has two doors. It is another way in.'

Jayne grinned at her and checked to make sure Vera was loaded and ready to go. River laughed, seeing Jayne like this made things seem a little more in their favour. They had all been through things where the odds were stacked against them. This was just one of those, and when they were together they could beat anything.

Some mumbled voices were coming towards them.

'Hide.' Mal hissed and watched as his team disappeared, all except River.

'I'll get caught and then you have someone on the inside.' River muttered.

'No, I'm not letting you go in alone.' Mal took hold of her hand.

'Hey, I can take care of myself. Who took care of all of those Reavers.' River paused for a moment. 'I know I am safe, you're here. Now, go and hide.' With that she reached up with her hand and pulled his head down so she could quickly kiss him.

Simon turned away, he knew that they were going to be together, but he didn't want to see the Captain kiss his baby sister.

Two men grinned at each other as they headed back towards the main room. They were both looking forward to the big payday they were going to get from this. A noise from underneath a table startled them. They both aimed their guns and made their way over to the table that was covered with a large cloth. One of the men grabbed it and flipped up and there they saw a petite girl shaking. One reached down and gripped hold of her wrist tightly and dragged her out.

'This is the missing one. The boss will be glad to see you.' He muttered. 'Real glad to see you.' He slid his hand down her back and let it lay against her bum. 'You've caused a lot of problems for him, and he is going to want you to make it up to him, personally.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Mal growled and moved to take a step forward, but Zoe grabbed hold of his arm. As much as they all wanted to go and hurt that man for touching River like that, they knew that she had to get inside that room. The kidnappers will know that she is vulnerable, but they don't know about her mind, and that she is a dangerous weapon. She killed a lot 'Reavers' by herself, trapped in a room with them and no way to escape. These men weren't even a slight challenge; it would be a little bit of exercise for her.

River forced herself not to attack the man that had groped her; he would get what was coming to him. She knew what the plan was and for it to work she had to be in the main hall with everyone else. It wouldn't be long now before it was all over and she could leave with Mal, she would be eventually be back home. Seeing him again had been soothing her parched throat with some water after walking for days in a desert. She hoped that he had gotten past the fear of having feelings for her. There was no doubt in her mind that they belonged together. River could feel how much he wanted and had missed her. There had been something else, though. It was a mind that she didn't know; this mind wanted her gone and Mal to herself. River was not afraid to fight for what she wanted.

Geni stood and watched as River was dragged into the other room. She still couldn't figure out why everyone thought she was remarkable. When they all got back onto the ship, she was sure that Mal would see how much she fitted into his life than River did. Geni would make him see that.

Mal turned looked at Zoe, then Jayne and nodded his head to them. Jayne stood by the main door with Vera; he had enough muscles and munitions to be able to blow the door apart. Zoe went to the side with the windows and kept hidden until ready. Mal headed down the other corridor to the door at the back. He made sure that Kaylee, Simon and Geni stood back. As Captain, he had to make sure that all of his crew was safe, well as safe as they could be doing what they did for a living. He knew that Simon and Kaylee would stay out the way, but Geni there was something about her that put him on edge. Inara was back at the ship armed and ready in case anyone managed to get back there. Mal knew that the companion understood things had changed. She was no longer the one he lusted after. He had finally grown up and moved on. If Inara wanted him, it was too late. He had spent so many years panting after her. It seemed as if Geni wanted to step into that position. That would never happen, even if River wasn't coming back with them. Geni was a skilled pilot, nowhere near Wash's calibre, but no one ever would be. Geni didn't seem to mix with the others and always seem to be where was.

River was pushed forward, and she fell to the ground. She couldn't give away too much. They had to think she was what she looked like, a delicate helpless woman. Suddenly a pair of boots was in front of her. Slowly her eyes slid up the dark tight trousers, to a black tight top and then to a face. He was a good looking man, but there was darkness in his mind. This work was not out of necessity as it was for the crew of Serenity. He liked doing this work, because of what he could inflict on others. This wasn't that darkest mind she had looked into, that would always be the Reavers and how they looked at their captives for basic necessities of life. River shuddered at the thought of them and then she saw the man smile. He obviously thought that it was because of him.

'Aren't you a pretty one?' He murmured as he stroked a hand down her body.

you've given me some trouble, so I think some compensation is required.' With that, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Without looking or talking to anyone else, he pushed her towards the back of the hall and to the quiet little room. Once they were in there he slammed her against the wall and ripped her blouse.

River froze her mind opened entirely without her realising it. She had been too busy thinking about the Reavers that her shields had come down completely. She also could sense people, but it was like static radio. It was all around but nothing distinctive. This was nothing like that, all she could feel was her fellow students fear and it rushed into her body like a dam breaking and because of that she had not time to react when he pushed her trousers down her legs.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

River had to wait a moment longer, and that was when she felt him. Mal. He was outside the other door that came into this room. If she did anything now to spook this man it could cost problems and lives, that was the last thing she wanted. Her mind reached out to Mal's as she forced herself to forget about this horrible man who was slowly trying to undress her. River knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything before the rescue party arrived. If anything went wrong, then she knew that she was able to defend herself, and that is what she would do if it came to that.

Mal stood at the door and waited for Jayne to make his appearance. Jayne had come a long way since Miranda. He had even accepted River; they had become siblings in a way and bickered like it. A loud explosion rocked the building and Mal grinned. That was the other thing about Jayne, the bigger the explosion the better. Mal forced his way through the first door, and that is when he found River. Her eyes closed, her fists clenched, and her head turned away from the man who was slowly undressing her. He moved forward quickly, he grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him against the wall. Still facing the other guy he backed up, so he was next to River.

'You ok Angel?' His voice low.

'Yes, I knew that you'd be here soon. I couldn't spook him.' River replied as she started to dress again.

'He didn't lay a hand on you, right?' The tone in Mal's voice was him begging for any excuse to hurt him.

'No, we'd better get him in the room with the others.'

Mal nodded and pushed him in and grinned as he saw the rest of Serenity holding the others captives. He pushed the leader against the wall to join his team-mates.

'If only you'd been a few minutes later I would have given you the greatest fuck of your life.' He leered at River.

River bent her head and looked uncomfortable. Simon and the others realised what had almost happened. The doctor glared as he moved forward to hurt him, but he never got a chance as Jayne was closest hit him once, and then kept punching him. Once the leader was down, he grabbed Vera and brought it down hard between the other person's legs. He screamed in agony, his hands clutching at his privates and tears streaming from his eyes.

Jayne looked at River and grinned at her. Simon smirked as much as he and Jayne wound each other up; the idiot was good for some things.

River stood next to Mal as the professors, and all the students were found. They all then had to be checked out for injuries and any emotional trauma that might have occurred. They had tried to get River to talk to someone, she had looked over at Simon, and he had politely told them it was not needed as his sister was no longer going to be a student at their academy.

Geni watched how everyone interacted with River. She still couldn't see what was so remarkable about this 'little' girl. It didn't matter to her, Geni had gone up against tougher opponents for things she wanted and had always come out on top. This was not going to be any different, except that the prize was the best thing of all, Captain Mal Reynolds.

It didn't take the crew to pack up River's things, and they seriously wanted to be gone before the authority arrived to take the prisoners into custody. Serenity and her crew were still wanted for various illegal activities. They may have fought the alliance, but they were still a immense power it would take a lot more to kill that monster.

Mal opened the door of his quarters, knowing deep down who was there to see him.

'Come in River.' Mal moved away so she could come in. They did need to talk, and this, or her quarters were the only place they could do that. They also both knew that River would not wait for it to happen.

'Thank you for coming for me.' River whispered as she stared down at her hands.

'River.' Mal placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head.

'Don't say we can't be together.' She begged. 'It's obvious we can't be a part.'

'I know.' Mal replied sadly. This thing between them couldn't be stopped; space and time had just made things worse. Their feelings had become a lot stronger. 'Let's just take it slowly. I still don't think that we should be doing this.'

River smiled and went up on her tiptoes and gently kissed him. Mal groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her body to his and kissed her passionately. River wound her slender arms around his neck and fell into the kiss.

Geni was sitting down and eating when in walked River with a smile on her face. She had seen the young woman go into Mal's quarters. It took everything in her not to create a problem. Geni stood and walked over to River.

'What does he see in you?' She asked snottily. 'Mal needs a strong woman, one like me.' River just smiled at her with joy.

'We've all been through a lot together, these are the things that you'll never understand or be a part off.'

With that Geni growled angrily and shoved River against the wall and placed her hand around River's neck and squeezed.

'He's mine, and with you out of the way permanently Mal will see that.'

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

River brought up her arm, and with the heel of her palm she smashed it into Geni's face. Blood instantly poured from it, soaking into the pilot's shirt.

'You broke my gorram nose, you bitch.' Geni yelled she then turned to look at Mal and the rest of the crew. 'Well, do something about this psycho.'

'You grabbed her first, and I did tell you to stay away from her.' Zoe shook her head and turned away.

'Geni, there will never be anything between us. River and I, well we have a connection. We understand each other. The next planet we come to, we'll drop you off. Until then, you are confined to base. I'll fly us.' Mal stopped and looked at River and smiled. 'We'll fly.' He held out his hand and waited for River to grab hold of it. Mal thought the best thing was keeping River with him. He knew that she could protect herself; it wasn't her getting hurt that was the worry. It is what she would do to the other person.

'Yes.' River whispered as she took hold of his hand and grinned as they walked out. A slight skip in her step as they headed towards the bridge.

'Let's go.' Jayne grabbed hold of her forearm and little more tightly than was needed.

'Owww,' Geni complained. 'What about my nose?'

'The doc will come and see you in your quarters.' Jayne replied simply.

This was a new thing for Geni; normally her looks and flirting got her what she wanted. She also knew the basics on how to fight; she had never needed any more than that. Geni had undoubtedly underestimated River, but she would get her revenge on all of Serenity, no one said no to her.

Simon watched as Jayne dragged her away.

'I think it would be a good thing if she left us.' Kaylee whispered as she wrapped her arms around Simon's waist.

'This is the one element of being a doctor that I hate. Having to treat people that you want to see suffer. I'd better go and get my kit.' He kissed his girlfriend on the top of the head and walked away.

XXXX

'It's good to be back.' River whispered as she stared out of the window and she tucked her feet up on the chair.

'It's good to have you home as well.' Mal turned and smiled at her.

'You're not going to run away from me again are you?''

'No,' He stood walked over until he stood in front of her. Mal bent down and kissed her. Her mouth opened beneath his, their tongues entangled. It was just a tease of what would come in the future. With a Herculean effort Mal pulled away and stared down at River. Her eyes were still closed, the tip of her tongue flickered over her bottom lip as if to taste him again. 'We're taking this slow River. You are still young, and I'm not going anywhere, ok?'

'Ok.' River nodded, 'not too slowly though?' She asked and blushed as she did so.

'No, not too long, just long enough.' Mal gave her another gentle kiss and when back to the pilot seat. 'No, let's get the woman off our ship, shall we?'

'Yes, let's.' River turned away from Mal and thought about the soon to be ex-pilot. The reason she hadn't hurt Geni any worse as she could feel the worry from the others. The fear that she wouldn't be able to stop. River hoped that this would give them a little more belief and faith that she wouldn't go crazy on them any day soon.

XXXXX

Geni walked down the plank and onto the planet. She turned around as soon as her feet hit the ground.

'I'm the best pilot you have ever had you need me.' Her gaze stayed on Mal, her eyes begging for him to want her.

'No you aren't the best pilot, he's dead. You were what we could get.' Zoe muttered.

With one last look at the woman who had tried to drive Mal and River a part, they walked back into Serenity.

Geni moved away and watched as the ship took off. She would get her revenge, her face hardened. The crew of Serenity had not seen the last of her, especially that little bitch River.

The End

'


End file.
